


He Didn't Care

by CalypsoCatalyst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a asshole, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Angst, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad, Sub Thomas Jefferson, im procrastinating with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoCatalyst/pseuds/CalypsoCatalyst
Summary: Thomas and Alexander have a some time in the office closet together. Thomas isn't the best at staying quiet.... or emotionally detached. In short Thomas is sad and Alexander's mean, the angst is strong in this one.





	He Didn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing smut because I'm having major writers block with closed doors and life's stressing me out too. You can even see me projecting my stress on Thomas in this lol.

Thomas groaned his head hitting the back of the closet walls as he bit his lip, his dull nails clawing at the carpet of the nearly empty closet floor. He had never been good at keep his voice down when on the receiving end of things. The instances of him being catcher instead of pitcher where also few and far in between, but with Hamilton it was a... special case. 

Speaking of Hamilton, he was now adding a second finger inside him scissoring without so much as a pause creating high whine that tore out of Thomas’s throat. His back arched of then wall at the aching sting between his legs, “Fuck, oh fuck,” he whispered under his constricted breath. The feeling of Hamilton’s lips and teeth tugging at his earlobe sent sensual shock waves along his spine. Everything was so unbearably hot with little room to move, but neither of them really seemed to care.

Hamilton’s voice is smooth and powerful in his ear “You want it that bad?” he asked smugly, strands of his hair hung down tickling Thomas’s face. Hamilton’s breath came out in warm puffs against his darker skin. He hates how it makes him positively tremble. While Thomas didn’t beg often, Hamilton seemed to bring out that deeply buried submissive part of him. Hamilton was this constant crashing and breaking waves against him, never pausing for a break in this lustful high tide.

“Fuck please, please, Alexander fuck, oh my god!” Hamilton was abusing his prostate at this point his teeth sinking into his shoulder forcing Thomas to let out an alarmingly loud groan his legs trembling and chest heaving. Alexanders eyes widened and he slammed his unpreoccupied hand to Thomas’s mouth “Quiet! Have you forgotten we are literally in the office hallway closet! Do you want to get us fired!?” he hissed.

Thomas just bucked his hips and whined against his hand wantonly. Hamilton rolled his eyes almost exasperatedly “Fuckin Queen,” He muttered removing his fingers from Thomas’s dripping hole nearly knocking over the lube bottle still open and sitting beside Hamilton’s working hands. He shimmied down his khaki slacks to his thighs and lined up his cock with Thomas’s entrance pressing the head in. He failed to wait for Thomas to green light him making Thomas yelp in surprise body twitching back flushed against the wall once again. Hamilton grunted clutching both of his hips yank him back closer before roughly thrusting into Thomas.

Thomas threw his head back slamming it against the wall painfully. A dull throb bloomed through his skull, quickly muted by the overwhelming feeling of Hamilton’s cock slamming relentlessly inside him. Thomas let his head fall to Alexander shoulders, soft sobs of pleasure slipping from his lips as he tried to stay quiet the best he could.

Alexanders calloused hands gripped his thighs and hiked his them up farther around his waist “Fuck you’re tight, shit. I’m surprised you’re so damn tight for how much a slut.” The heat of those words, the cramped space, and smell of sex was intoxicating. It clung to their skin and discarded clothes completely enveloping them.

Thomas didn’t stop the shout that ripped from his throat at the undeniable a hot coil curling in his stomach when Hamilton hit his prostate again “Oh god, please fuck,” he cried out breath heaving.  
Alex groaned and sped up with his thrusts “Shut up asshole! We’ll get caught!” Hamilton snapped but showed no signs of slowing down at all. Thomas’s body jostled against the wall, for such a small man Hamilton was much stronger than he looked. “I-I c-can’t help it, f-fuck ah, fuck!” his voice rasped out trying to cling to Hamilton the best he could. 

“Bite my shoulder if you have to just keep it down - ah!” Alexander gasped in shock as Thomas bit down on his shoulder forcefully, he most likely hadn’t expected him to actually do it and in turn dug his nails deep into his sides. The pain twined with the pleasure within a symphony of perfection. The pain, the degradation, the pure desire of being desperate enough to fuck in an office closet was a delicious poison Thomas craved and Hamilton delivered.

Hamilton moved his hand into his hair tugging harshly as he slammed into him again pressing deep within him, Thomas made a strangled noise body wrecked with spasms. “Pathetic whore, you look so pretty wrecked like this. And I know you love it.” he growled panting. His toothy grin seemed to gleam in the dim light of the closet, like he was savoring every moment of Thomas falling apart beneath him. 

And yes, Thomas was coming undone because no matter what victory or losses he took in this job with Alexander Hamilton, he knew he would never win here, and he didn’t care. He didn’t care this was an unhealthy coping skill with every issue coming down on his back in the past few months. He didn’t care this seemed to be his only escape from the all-encompassing stress that deluded his value of living every day. He just didn’t fucking care.

He’d let Hamilton do what he wanted if it meant a moment were reality didn’t matter.

Alexander hips began to stutter and Thomas brought his hand around to his own leaking cock and began pumping it with Hamilton animalistic thrusts. Thomas lunged forward biting down on Hamilton’s shoulder right in the same spot as previously to muffling his scream of pleasure as he came across each of their chests pleasure tearing through his body.

Alexander groaned lowly and rammed into Thomas three more times as deep as he could before he came inside the condom tugging harshly on Thomas’s hair as his orgasm hit him as well. 

For a moment they both stayed still doing nothing but catching their breath. Even after sex Thomas can still smell the coffee and ink permanently imprinted into Alexander’s skin, in his scent.

Panting Hamilton pulled out and tied off the condom, he moved buttoning up his shirt and pants only glancing at the purple and red bite mark now flushed on his shoulder briefly. He pulled the long dark strands of his hair up into a bun tying it off effortlessly and screwed the cap on the bottle of lube before pocketing it. He leaned down patting Thomas’s cheek in a patronizing manor. 

“Thanks for the fuck sweet cheeks” he purred in a mocking southern drawl just to annoy Thomas as much as possible. With a wink of one of those perfect violent blue eyes he sauntered out of the closet. 

Thomas was left there, his legs spread, head lulling to the side with come drying on his stomach and chest. He let out a soft whimper bringing his hands up to his burning eyes wiping them.

God what was he even doing.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Jamilton is sad oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed you're all wonderful have a nice day.


End file.
